Seeking Peace
by KHCrazy
Summary: This is a tale of Fei Yen, Shen's girlfriend, and how she came to find peace over Shen's death. Ta-da!


**Hey guys! I'm back! Yes, I know I haven't been here for awhile, but I'm back with a Kung Fu Panda 2 fic! :D It's about Shen and his girlfriend named Fei Yen (and no, Yen is not her last name). I guess she doesn't have a last name. Anyways, please review, and check out my other stories!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA 2 I ONLY OWN FEI YEN THANKS._  
><strong>

**~~~~~KHCrazy~~~~~**

* * *

><p>I am Fei Yen, and I miss my boyfriend very much. I remember our last times together. We were in the Gongman City Tower, and Shen was telling me all about his endeavors. He said that he wanted to take over China, and he said he wanted to do it by force.<p>

_~Flashback~_

_It was late at night. "Fei, you know what I want to do. You must help me achieve it!"_

"_I know that is so, Shen, but how? How can I help? And how can we do this without hurting anyone?"_

"_Fei, the only way is brute force. If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times!" he yelled at me. I sank into my silky baby blue kimono. I arched my curvy neck._

"_Yes, but Shen, there must be some other way! You see, those wolves put my tail feathers on end!" I took a sideways look at Boss Wolf. Shen paced in front of me, metal talons clicking on the red marble floor. I was sitting in the throne, the former throne of Shen's deceased parents. "Shen, dear, please sit down, rest, sleep!" I begged. He looked extremely tired. "You need it…" he had dark bags under his eyes. Shen, however continued to pace. When I said, "Shen…" he stopped, not blinking. "Please…" as he strode over, I got up. An exhausted Shen slumped in his chair. I stroked his downy feathers, and kissed the top of his head. _

_"I love you Fei," Shen said, and I replied, "Back at you, hun…" and he slumped over even further, sleeping._

_I looked over to the soothsayer. "Tell me Shen will be all right, soothsayer?"_

_She looked at me sadly. "If Shen continues on his current path..." the soothsayer paused ominously, "He will fail on his mission."_

_Tears obviously appeared in my bright green eyes, for the goat said, "I am sorry, Fei Yen, but his fortune cannot be told further."_

_A tear dripped down my feathery aqua face. I wiped it away fiercely with my wing. "Do not cry..." she comforted me. _

_I nodded, and looked over to my sleeping albino boyfriend. "Please be safe..." I whispered in his ear, and went to look out on the balcony to look over the nighttime view of Gongman City. _

_~Reality~_

Now, Shen is gone. And I can't get him back. The soothsayer spoke the truth. Do you think I'm angry at the Dragon Warrior? If you said yes, you thought wrong. I do not hate him... I do miss Shen, but he knew what he was doing wrong, and he knew the soothsayer's fortune. I can't believe I'm saying this, but he brought it upon himself.

I approached the Jade Palace. I took the knocker with the tips of my wings. I knocked the door three times. I assumed one of the Fantastic Five was going to answer the door, and my assumption was correct. Tigress answered the door. I bowed respectfully, my tail feathers spreading only as peacock feathers do. "Master Tigress," I said, and looked up. "How do you do?"

"What do you want?" Tigress asked, narrowing her yellow eyes.

"I wish to speak to the Dragon Warrior," I told her. "I possess no weapons... I am not power-hungry like my boyfriend. Er..." I corrected myself, _"Former _boyfriend."

Tigress, who looked suspicious, stepped aside and beckoned me into the Hall of Warriors. "Stay here while I get Po. And _don't. Move." _Tigress growled, and pounced away. While Tigress was gone, Master Shifu came into the Hall.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Fei Yen, the former girlfriend of Lord Shen," I bowed in the same manner as I did with Tigress, "However, I am not power-hungry, and I am not here to take over this small village. I am only here to talk with the Dragon Warrior."

"Po? Why do you want to talk with Po?" Shifu asked.

"I am not here to hurt him, Master Shifu, I just want to talk to him about the day Shen died. I wasn't there with him in his last moments, but I wish I could've been there. If I know, I might feel like I was there with him..."

I heard echoing footsteps, which meant Tigress and the Dragon Warrior were back. There was a big, plush-looking panda with Tigress, now.

"So," I began, "the Dragon Warrior. I am Fei Yen, and I would like to speak to you about Shen."

I could tell he was nervous around me. Well, I _am _a peacock, but does that mean that I am the same as Shen? "What do you want, Fei Yen?"

"I've already told you, Dragon Warrior. I would like to speak about Shen. Oh, and you can call me Fei." he eyed me suspiciously.

"Okay... and you can call me Po." he replied.

"Let's go into privacy. It would be better to talk in seclusion, rather than in front all these people..."

"Uh, okay," Po said, and together we walked to the sacred peach tree.

"Po. What happened that day? That horrible day..." I was trying to keep my composure.

"Well, I, you know, mastered inner peace, and then I destroyed his weapons. I thought he had changed when we were talking afterwards... he really did look like he had changed, Fei, he did. And then, he tried to kill me. After that, I just don't know. The thick mast just kind of... fell down. And he didn't move, or anything. He just let it crush him... I'm sorry, Fei," he said, and under his breath, he said, "well, not really, Shen was kinda evil and power-hungry, and... but anyways, feel better?"

"Well, I guess so... I just don't know what caused him to go on that evil path... Thank you for you time... Po..." I was slowly losing composure. "Well," I said, my voice slightly shaking, "I should be off. I'll see you around, Po... Thank you..."

"Hey, Fei," Po said, and I turned around. "Can you do kung fu?"

"...Yeah... Shen taught me..."

"And, Fei, do you have a place to go...?" Po asked.

"No... Not really. But are you suggesting I come and live with you and the Fantastic Five?" I asked

"Yes, Fei, yes I am."

I bowed, and looked up. "Thank you, Dragon Warrior." I said.

So, now, I live in the Jade Palace with the Furious Five, Po, and Master Shifu. And they don't prejudice me because I was close with Shen, or because I am a peacock. I am happy here, and I fully intend to be a kung fu master until the end of my days. Scars fade and wounds heal, and my scar faded, and my wound healed. I do miss Shen, but I have made it through the pain, and I know he knows that I miss him..

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! So I finished the story! This is only a one shot but I might make a story with chapters in it based on Fei Yen and yeah. So yep I hope you enjoyed. Oh and P.S. The scars and wounds thing is from KFP2 okay? I DON'T OWN IT :) <strong>

**~~~~~KHCrazy~~~~~**


End file.
